hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5345 (17th January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Warren races to Sebastian's room. Joel tries to convince Sienna to not run away with the twins. He is shocked to learn that Sienna lied about being able to be a donor. Doctor Fry frantically calls the police. Brody hears Damon yelling. Maxine nervously waits for Sienna. Joel tries to convince not to leave. He is horrified to learn that Warren has Brody held prisoner. Donna-Marie is delighted to see Juliet but she is in shock. Donna-Marie reveals that she confessed to help Romeo and when the police linked the poison to Breda, she was released. She says that if she had killed Mac, it wouldn't have been with a poisonous lasagne. Juliet is delighted and calls Romeo. Donna-Marie agrees to keep James's secret - for a price. Warren desperately searches for and finds Sienna. He is furious to see Joel with Sienna and tells Joel to stop her. Joel tells Sienna to run. He leads Warren into one of the rooms and shuts the doors. Maxine helps Sienna get the twins in the car. Liberty and Damon continue to search for Brody. Liam thinks James has gone off him and angrily confronts him. James tells him that it would have been his and Harry's anniversary in a few weeks. Liam apologises. James tells Liam that Donna-Marie is back - another person who has suffered at the hands of Breda due to his actions. Liam thinks that buying Donna-Marie's silence isn't a good idea as Juliet will find out the truth eventually. Sid vents to Jordan. He thinks Juliet has found someone better and teases Sid, who tells Jordan to shut up. Jordan gets angry and a frightened Sid apologises for his outburst. Jordan bursts into laughter and tells Sid to relax. Jesse and Courtney enjoy deciding how The Loft is going to look, and Jesse tells Liam to stop being miserable. Courtney tells Jesse to meet him at home later as she has a surprise. James gives Donna-Marie a wad of cash. Donna-Marie and Romeo are delighted to see each other. Juliet suggests that Breda may have shot Mercedes too. Donna-Marie flashes her wad of cash and tells Romeo that the money was compensation. Joel stops Warren from going after Sienna and confronts him. Joel is furious with Warren, saying that he can't be a proper dad. Warren says that he didn't lie about wanting to be back in the village with his family. Joel suggests that the twins are better off without Warren. Warren convinces Joel to let him go. Jesse is touched by Courtney's surprise. Romeo continues to apologise to Donna-Marie but she tells him to stop apologising as he didn't kill Mac. Juliet tells Donna-Marie that Marnie is dating Edward, and Donna-Marie can't wait to wind James up about potentially being step-brothers with Tony. Donna-Marie is intrigued to hear Juliet talk about Sid, her now ex-boyfriend. Marnie bumps into an upset James, she comforts him. Sienna worries when Liberty and Damon refuse to answer, refusing to leave without Brody. She wants to wait but Maxine worries as the police arrive. The police try calling Sienna's flat. Liberty and Damon worry that they're picked the wrong place. Damon kicks a container which has brody inside. Damon breaks the lock and frees Brody. James thinks he is going to lose everything, but Marnie tries to convince him otherwise. He thinks he is worse than Mac. Marnie advises James to stop thinking about Mac. He says the past is always chasing him. Marnie says that he has to fight it. He reveals to Marnie that he hurt an innocent woman, and needs to confess to the police. Sid and Juliet have an argument. She admits that she likes him and he says that he still likes her too. Brody is horrified to learn of Sienna's plan. Damon gives Brody his phone to call Sienna. She is relieved to hear Brody's voice. He says it's too risky to leave with him and to go herself. Maxine spots Warren. Brody assures Sienna that he will tell their baby all about Sienna. Warren notices Sienna and she quickly turns on the car and speeds off, leaving Warren unable to catch up. He screams at Sienna as she speeds away. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Doctor Fry - Sadie Pickering Music None Notes *The unknown child actors playing Sophie and Sebastian are uncredited, despite the former having a line of dialogue. *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020